


Date

by LeidyCC



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Por el cumple de Tsubasa, Quell, comedia, solids
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 13:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15583314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeidyCC/pseuds/LeidyCC
Summary: Manual para tener una cita de ensueño, por Okui Tsubasa.¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Tsubasa!





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> Se supone que esto sería algo fácil y rápido, pero no... Me tomó 5 días y resultó más de dos mil palabras. 
> 
> En fin, esto es algo sencillo sólo para celebrar el cumple del catire de mis patrones... Una breve historia que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba "Date" de Saito Soma. 
> 
> Sin más, ¡Espero les guste!

**.**

**.**

_Soñar con una cita perfecta, de ensueño, ya es cosa del pasado pues con los avances de la sociedad existen delimitadas alternativas para salir, compartir con ese ser amado y disfrutar._

_Sin embargo, con tanta diversidad en las calles, a veces es difícil escoger las mejores opciones, las ideales para la ocasión, ¡Pero no te preocupes! Tsubasa ha creado un efectivo manual que te ayudará a tener, de hecho, una cita ideal._

**_1\. Invítalo a salir. Tampoco seas precipitado al respecto, la intención no es asustar a la otra persona, sólo sé lo más casual posible._ **

-Ichiru,¡Tengamos una cita!-

La invitación de Tsubasa, sin si quiera con un saludo ante su encuentro en los pasillos del edificio, escapó tomando desprevenido al más joven.

-No.- cortante, conociendo lo suficiente al rubio, gruñó.

**_De ser necesario, insiste._ **

-Ichiruuuuu.-

El muchacho siguió su camino, más nervioso por el color de su rostro que por otra cosa, siendo perseguido por un testarudo Tsubasa. Fue alcanzado y luego llenado de múltiples insistencias (Tsubasa sí que no se rendía por nada) y acabando con su paciencia, Ichiru se negó esta vez alzando la voz y se encerró en el departamento que compartía con sus demás miembros.

Tsubasa, a solas en las afueras, se mantuvo con un puchero que en seguida fue sustituido por una leve sonrisa. Ichiru era tan lindo.

Esa misma noche, estando ya en cama, Tsubasa recibió un inesperado (o tal vez no tanto) mensaje:

Ichiru:  
"Iré"

Con un salto se levantó del colchón y respondió con un corazón del mismo color de sus cabellos claros.

**_... Y verás que tendrás éxito._ **

**_2\. Elige una fecha con algún significado, no importa si es algo pequeño, esto ayudará a que el momento sea más especial y se convierta en un recuerdo más memorable._ **

-Este viernes, por la tarde, en mi cumpleaños.-

Se encontraban nuevamente, un par de días después de su mutuo acuerdo, e Ichiru alzó una ceja de extrañeza.

-¿No deberías estar haciendo otras cosas por tu día?- expresó su punto, su inquietud, cuando hubo comprendido a que se refería el otro.

-Por la mañana tengo horarios, luego podemos tener nuestra cita.- reluciente, coqueto como tan a menudo se mostraba, el rubio se justificó.

Ichiru desvió la mirada, algo incómodo por la insinuación, e inquirió:

-¿Estás seguro?- en voz baja se le escapó.

-¡Me ofendes!- Tsusaba exclamó, todo menos ofendido- Soy serio en esto.- y abrazo por los hombros al más pequeño, atrayéndolo hacia sí, susurrándole al oído como si compartiera un gran secreto.

**_3\. Planea la ruta y selecciona algunos lugares que sean de gusto mutuo para visitar. Esto dependerá de la temporada y horas en la que la cita se llevará a cabo, así que estudia muy bien la situación… Y no olvides hacerlo con suficiente antelación._ **

Tsubasa estaba sentado en el sofá con su computador portátil sobre las piernas, una pequeña libreta a su lado llena de notas y varias tachaduras, el lápiz en su boca y el ceño fruncido de la concentración. En la pantalla se visualizaban llamativas imágenes de uno que otro café que ofrecía postres exóticos y bebidas particulares, pero ninguno parecía convencerlo del todo.

- _Oh_ , que recuerdos…-

La voz detrás de sí no lo inmutó, todavía enficado en lo suyo, y cuando sintió el sofá hundirse un poco a su lado se quitó el lápiz de la boca y visualizó a Rikka, quien tenía la mirada fija sobre las fotos de su computador.

-Shiki y yo fuimos ahí en nuestra primera cita.- contó el recién llegado, nostálgico.

Tsubasa miró la pantalla y luego se detuvo en Rikka una vez más. Luego, en silencio, tomó su libreta e hizo una nueva tachadura. Su cita con Ichiru era al día siguiente, tenía pocas horas por delante, y se estaba quedando sin opciones. Y por más que pensaba e investigaba no podía saber con exactitud cuáles eran las preferencias del otro… Que era lo mejor para este.

-¿No te gustó?-

La voz de Rikka sacó de sus pensamientos una vez más al rubio, y cuando se percató de que se trataba, este se explicó:

-No es eso…- pensó por un instante sus palabras- Shiki y tú estuvieron ahí, necesito algo más juvenil, ya sabes.- terminó con un encogimiento de hombros.

Un gesto ofendido -muy mal fingido, por supuesto- mostró Rikka y se levantó del sofá con intenciones de retirarse.

-Entonces… Veo que no te hace falta la ayuda de este anciano.- dijo con ironía antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar andar, escondiendo una risa al darse la espalda.  

A Tsubasa sólo le hizo falta unos pocos segundos para reaccionar y, efectivamente, ir detrás de su mayor.

-¡Espera, espera, espera!- rápidamente dejó el sillón, colocando su computador a un lado, y alcanzó al otro- Ayúdame...- pidió, en una súplica como si de un infante se tratase.

-Claro que si.- la sonrisa genuina de Rikka, tan maternal, no estuvo ausente.

Estuvieron un rato bastante largo sumidos en su investigación, donde Rikka ofrecía consejos y otras opiniones. Tsubasa se mantuvo enfocado, realmente quería que todo saliera lo mejor posible, escuchando atento mientras continuaba navegando por un sinfín de páginas _web_. Incluso, cuando Dai hizo acto de presencia se sumó al equipo (aunque él se hacía el que no le importaba, pero el rubio sabía que lo hacía con cariño) dando sus opinión. Y al terminar la tarde, con la noche ya presente, Tsubasa tenía preparada una modesta planificación para su cita…

**_4\. Para el día de la cita viste ropas cómodas y tómatelo con calma. Es sumamente importante llegar temprano, de modo que tu acompañante note lo responsable y comprometido que estás con su salida._ **

-Llegas tarde.-

Tsubasa rio con nerviosismo, un poco agitado por las prisas que había tomado, y se disculpó. Ichiru parecía muy molesto, incluso le confesó que de haberse tardado un poco más se habría ido, y Tsubasa supo que su idea de correr desde la estación fue la mejor.

Realmente, su entrevista se prolongó y, para completar, recibió una pequeña sorpresa del _staff_ por su cumpleaños. Por supuesto, no podía irse así como así, e intentó apresurar un poco las cosas sobre todo cuando la hora de encontrarse con Ichiru se aproximaba. Y apenas estuvo en libertad, salió corriendo… Aunque falló al fijar su encuentro en un sitio tan lejos de donde cumplía con su trabajo, además de que no contaba con transporte ese día.

-¡Pero ya estoy aquí! Es lo que importa ahora.- exclamó, entusiasmado, una vez recuperó el aliento.

-Estas de suerte… Te juro que en cinco minutos más me habría ido.- recalcó el más joven- Pensaba que todo esto era alguna clase de mentira.- y dejó salir el temor que lo mantuvo nervioso durante su espera, haciéndose que no le importaba.

A Tsubasa se le borró la sonrisa del rostro por un instante, pero en seguida la trajo de vuelta y tomó al más bajo por los hombros invitándolo a andar, a comenzar su salida juntos. Ichiru no dijo nada y, aunque incómodo por el inesperado contacto (todo en Tsubasa era inesperado) se dejó llevar.

A pesar de los contratiempos, Tsubasa estaba contento de celebrar su cumpleaños de una manera diferente y acompañado de quien quería un montón.

**_5\. Sigue tu ruta, los planes que cuidadosamente hiciste con antelación, pero sin alguna prisa, disfruta de cada instante._ **

Había un pequeñito problema… Eran épocas de vacaciones, donde además la cantidad de turistas y extranjeros era considerable, lo que traía como consecuencia que prácticamente todos los establecimientos estuvieran llenos… Y a Tsubasa se le pasó por alto hacer algo tan sencillo como una reservación, a pesar de que Rikka se lo aconsejó.

Pero bueno, el daño ya estaba hecho, y como Tsubasa era una persona que se ocupaba y no se preocupaba pues ya estaba ideando que hacer, con que se podían entretener en su cita…

Y la solución apareció frente a sus ojos cuando, luego de caminar por un rato a ver que encontraban disponible, se toparon con una pequeña feria en un parque, constituido por diversos _stand_ que ofrecían a su público desde comida a entretenimiento.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Tsubasa arrastró a su acompañante y se adentraron a la feria.

**_6\. Obséquiale algo, cualquier detalle estará bien, para que sea un recuerdo de su momento juntos._ **

La feria era modesta, sencilla en muchos aspectos, pero llena de un ambiente muy cómodo y acogedor, sobre todo porque los presentes no eran muchos. En un principio Tsubasa notó a Ichiru un poco inseguro pero a medida que fueron paseando por los diferentes puestos, probando de comer y sus juegos tan particulares, el más pequeño se fue soltando cada vez, lo que le generó alegría y tranquilidad al rubio.

Entonces, siempre siendo tan observador, Tsubasa se percató que Ichiru se interesó por algo en cierto puesto, en uno de los premios que este ofrecía.

-¿Quieres eso?- le preguntó directamente, yendo hacia el _stand_ sin esperar una respuesta.

-¿Eh? ¡No! Quiero decir, sólo pensaba lo mucho que a Issei le gusta…- siguiendo al otro, avergonzado de haber sido cachado con algo así, Ichiru sólo dijo la verdad porque sabía que engañar al más alto no tenía caso. 

-Entonces, vamos a ganarlo para él.- y con un guiño hacia su acompañante, Tsubasa pidió jugar.

La dinámica era sencilla, sólo debían golpear con la pelota a alguna de las botellas premiadas del fondo para así reclamar su premio. Tsubasa tuvo tres intentos, pero los falló todos. Ichiru lo intentó, más por insistencias del rubio que por otra cosa,  y tampoco tuvo éxito. Al final, luego de varios lanzamientos, no obtuvieron nada… Fracasando completamente.

-Entonces… ¿Qué tal algo de comer?-

Con la sugerencia del rubio, ya luego de haberse rendido con aquel juego, se dirigieron por algún aperitivo.

**_7\. Acompáñale a casa haciéndole saber lo bien que la pasaste. Y ahí, aprovecha la oportunidad de tomar su mano (eso si aún no tuviste la valentía de hacerlo) ¡Es la ocasión ideal!_ **

El cielo comenzó a cambiar, producto de la despedida del día, y decidieron regresar a casa.

A pesar de todo, a pesar de que todo resultó tan distinto a lo que Tsubasa ideó, se podía decir que su cita estuvo bastante bien. Porque después de todo se trataba de eso, de disfrutar un rato distinto y agradable. Y al ver que Ichiru lucía contento, a comparación de cuando se encontraron horas atrás, Tsubasa se alegró mucho más.

El camino de regreso se llevaba a cabo en silencio, cómodo a decir verdad, y luego de bajar del metro caminaron hacia el edificio donde se hallaban sus hogares. Tsubasa era parlanchín, estar tanto tiempo callado no era lo suyo, pero no sólo se hallaba cansado por el día largo que tuvo sino que ver a Ichiru así de tranquilo no era cosa de todos los días, así que no quería perturbar su paz y, sobre todo, apreciar aquella faceta desde tan cerca era un privilegio para él.

Aproximándose a su destino las personas a su alrededor comenzaron a disminuir, y la atención de Tsubasa se desvió del otro a una de sus manos… Su pequeña mano, haciendo juego con su tamaño, y de dedos delgados y pálidos. Y tuvo un deseo, un impulso, y con cuidado el rubio fue acercando una de sus manos con la intención de tomar la ajena entre la suya, intrigado en cómo sería el contacto.

-Hace calor…-

Fue el propio Ichiru quien rompió con el prolongado silencio, dándose un poco de aire con las manos. Tsubasa sólo asintió, recuperando la compostura, recordando que estaban en verano, con altas temperaturas, y considerando que el contacto físico no era una buena idea…

**_8\. Antes de despedirse comparte un gesto que no sea incómodo para la otra persona. Evalúalo con cuidado._ **

A los pocos minutos ingresaron a su edificio, refrescándose un poco con el aire del interior, y sin contratiempos tomaron el ascensor. Dentro, Tsubasa marcó el piso de cada uno y ascendieron. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, en el piso del más bajo, este salió. Pero antes de que las puertas se cerraran, y que Tsubasa se despidiera, fue Ichiru quien habló:

-¿No… me acompañarás?- preguntó con un leve titubeo en su voz.

Tsubasa pestañó seguido, sin creerse todavía lo que había escuchado, pero el sólo presenciar la mirada sincera del más bajo, con aquel toque tímido, lo impulsó a dejar el ascensor de un salto. Ichiru nunca le había pedido nada, menos con esa expresión, ¿Cómo decirle que no?

-¡Como desees!-

Algunos pasos después ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del departamento que Ichiru compartía con sus compañeros y, dándose cuenta que a este le costaba decir algo al respecto, Tsubasa se le adelantó.

-¡Fue divertido! ¿No, Ichiru?- comenzó por lo simple. No lo entendía, pero de repente se puso nervioso -Lástima no pudimos ganar ese juguete para tu hermano.- agregó con una rápida risa, generando que el otro simplemente sonriera.

Tsubasa había salido ya con una gran cantidad de personas, desde tan joven, pero esa ocasión en particular le generaba una sensación muy diferente, como más realista. Y estaba consciente, no era tonto después de todo, que pasar tiempo con Ichiru (un tiempo cómodo) le generó experiencias y sensaciones nuevas.

\- Tú…- se aclaró la garganta y dio un paso más cerca del más bajo, no dándole si quiera oportunidad de moverse- ¿Saldrías conmigo nuevamente?- y su pregunta fue pronunciada con suavidad, con poco espacio de distancia y un destello brillante y determinante en sus obres dorados.

Sin embargo, el momento se vio interrumpido por una leve tos. Tsubasa dio un paso hacia atrás y vio entonces a Izumi Shu de pie frente a ambos.

-Bienvenidos de vuelta.- saludó, tranquilo.

No supo por qué o cómo, pero Tsubasa sintió un escalofrío al presenciar la sonrisita del rostro del recién llegado… Como si hubiera hecho algo malo, digno de un delincuente.  

-Adelante, por favor.- invitó esta vez el de mirada azulada, dándose paso entre ambos.

Ichiru aprovechó la oportunidad y corrió hacia el interior del departamento, escabulléndose, y detrás de este entró Shu. Tsubasa no comprendía qué sucedía tan repente, pero si fue invitado a entrar entonces lo haría.

Y curiosamente, gracias a que estaba más distraído con cierta personita que otra cosa, Tsubasa fue sorprendido por sus amigos y los miembros de quienes conformaban su grupo hermano. Rikka estaba frente a él, sonriéndole con cariño, sosteniendo un redondo pastel con el _Lizz_ de _Ala_ encima y un “felicidades” tallado en una barrita de chocolate. A cada lado de este estaban Shiki y Dai, cada uno sosteniendo uno de sus hombros, quienes le sonreían también… Lo que era una modesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para el rubio.

Así, Tsubasa cerró con broche de oro su día al celebrar junto a los demás, su pequeña familia de cuatro, y sus compañeros de _QUELL._

**.**

**.**

Días después, por mera casualidad, Tsubasa se enteró que Ichiru accedió a salir con intenciones de mantenerlo ocupado mientras los demás preparaban su fiestecita sorpresa. Al principio se hizo el dolido, dramatizando la situación, pero en el fondo sabía que, a pesar de la causa, Ichiru la pasó tan bien como él… Y eso, definitivamente, fue su más grande regalo de cumpleaños.

**.**

**.**

**Notas Finales:**  Sólo para aclarar, no le hagan mucho caso a esto ya que lo saqué todo de mi cabeza. 

Lamento mucho lo simple o plano, lo fui escribiendo de a poco y le perdía mucho el hilo (ser adulto, con ocupaciones, es horrible) 

Pero bueno, aun así, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura. Gracias por leer y disculpen los errores.

¡Hasta la próxima! 


End file.
